Shizaya Intensive Care
by Takai-Touzoku
Summary: Shizuo passes out in the street due to a mistrious illness, and guess who just happens to come across the dazed blonde. With some cute yaoi moments along the way. Eventual Shizaya.


This is just a shizaya fluff I'mma do as a side project while I get to work on this crossover story I'm going to do. Also I'm grounded at the moment so most of my things will not be updated for quite awhil. (Yes i am working on My Hikari Closet again! XD)

So any who i do not own Durarara because Shizaya would so be cannon if I did!

* * *

><p>Shizuo groaned as he grogily opened his eyes to see a large bed room. That was normal right? Waking in a bed room is very common. He began to look around and frowned, the bed was large, maybe queen, with silk black sheets and Black comforter with a red design. With a second softer groan he began to sit up to further inspect the room, it was rather plain to be honest, aside from a laptop on a desk in the corner and a flat screen TV nothing really stood out. Shizuo moved to get out of bed when he was hit with a sudden wave of dizzyness, holding his head he leaned back against the headboard. "Fuck." He mummbled as he closed his eyes and winced. iWhat the Hell did I do last night?i

"Oh good Shizu-Chan's awake~" The voice made shizuo grit his teeth in rage, "Though I'm surprised your awake, a fever of 103 isn't something most could move around on. Shizu~Chan~ Always amazes me." He chuckled to himself and plopped down into the rolly chair at a small desk. Rolling himself over to the bedside he smirked and looked Shizuo over. "You really are a reck, Earlier you were so out of it you couldn't even recognize me." Shizuo growled at this comment and began to glare at the other, it was no suprise he was angry, afterall he was in _IZAYA's_ bedroom.

"I found you in the street last night, at first I thought you were drunk but, you'd still be strong enough to hurt me if you were drunk. Sooo~ after investigating I found you had a fever and were in desperate need of assistance!" Izaya said flashing his signature smirk at Shizuo once more. If Izaya hadn't been dead on about him being weak Shizuo would have thrown the other out of the window by then. He had never felt so weak in his entire life. "Shizu-chan? You still with me?" He asked as he waved a hand infront of Shizuos face, his expresion was slightly concerned but not enough to feng acctual care.

"Why couldn't you of left me? I'd rather die than be cared for by someone like you." Shizuo snarled the best he could, but only managed a weak growl and nonthreatening grimace. he watched izaya for a long while as the other thought long and hard as to why he would go out of his way to save the other. It could no be because he liked him, no it had to be because he liked to see the other helpless, yes that had to be it. "Because Shizu~Chan~ I didn't want you to die by something other than me." He said flashing yet another of his smug grins at Shizuo.

The two sat in silence for a long while before Shizuo finally broke it with a sigh. "take me home." He muttered not looking at the other, slightly jumping when Izaya began to laugh. "I'm afraid I can't do that Shizu-Chan~ Shinra says you dont need to be moved until that nasty fever goes below 99. So I'm afraid that you are stuck here under my care Shizu~chan."

Shizuo groaned and rolled on his side trying to face away from the nightmare beside him and grumbled something inaudible to himself. It wasn't long before he felt the bed move and sure enough someone's back touching his. He growled low in warning only to find it not sounding as threatening as it should have. He rolled back onto his back and snarled, "Izaya what are you doing?" Izaya smiled and looked over his shoulder at Shizuo's sickly attempt at a glare, "Why going to bed silly shizu~Chan~. This is my bedroom and this is my bed." He stated and layed his bed back down, proceeding to just what he said he would.

_'This is not happening. I can't believe I'm in the same bed as him of all people! God Damn Izaya probably planed this hole friggin thing! He planted some bacteria on me and then...Then he..'_Shizuo yawned and layed his head down on the soft matress which was Izaya's bed, he had to admit it was nice having a bed to sleep in that didn't stink in a room that didn't smell like alcohal. With out even realizing it Shizuo had fallen asleep.

Izaya smiled when he heard the light but struggled breathing of Shizuo, the man really did need his sleep. Izaya stood from the bed and smirked as he made his way to the couch. True he had only been teasing Shizuo when he laid down beside him but the two of their backs touching seemed to feel.. right to him. He shook his head and made himself a nice little nest on his couch before plopping down with the remote to his Panasonic Television set.(lol my TV XD Didn't know another type to put) He slowly flipped through the channels only to realize nothing good was on. Finally he left it on some anime which he barely paid attention to, but it seemed to be a group of people trying to get some magical feathers for a Princess.

He leaned back into his bed for the night and sighed, "Shizuo better get well soon, I don't plan on taking care of him for too long." He mutter to himself as he rolled over to fall asleep, neglecting to turn the TV off.


End file.
